Slytherin Looks, Gryffindor Heart!
by Bookworm694
Summary: Follow Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco through Hogwarts as the New Marauders. Sirius is Freed before third year. Contains Abuse. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin Looks, Gryffindor Heart!!

''Draco Lucius Malfoy, get down here Now!" My father yelled from the family room downstairs.

"Yes, Father!" I screamed back to to him as I dressed myself. Today, is September first and it's my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is of Course Draco Malfoy and my family has been in Slytherin since the beginning of the line. I then ran down the stairs ever so quicly and into the family room without falling down, I think I got a headache from it.

"Draco, now when you get to school; you had better make it into Slyterin or you will be disowned and baished from everything Malfoy." My father threatned every so hard. He then drug me to the fire place, where I grabbed my ticket and trunk: I then went into the fire place with a handful of floo powder and yelled, 'Platform 9 3/4'.

"Goodby Father and tell Mother I said goodby as well, pleas?" I asked then sihed in relief as he nodded his head yes. I then turned around an went ontot he train with Happiness because I get to leave my father forever! I've been loking forward to being in Gryffindor.

'Hey, that boy looks oddly familar?' I thought as I glanced while I walked by a compartment with only a boy with jet black hair and glasses, sat. I decided to go back and ask him, "Hello, my names Draco Malfoy and I was wondering if I could sit, here?" He just smiled and looked like he wasn't sure to answer me but nodded his head yes.

"Hi, Draco and I'm Harry Potter!"He said smiling at me, nicely. That's why he looked so familiar because he was _the Harry Potter!_

"Hiya, can I sit her? Everywhere else is full!" The red head asked anxiously.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said smiling the same smile he smiled at me.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way." The red head said while giving me a dirty look.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, my fathers told me alot about your family but I would love to do anything to make him mad so do you want to be my friend?" I said laughing at his face because apparently his 'dad' told him about my family, too and how were dark and horrible people, propbably.

"Sure..." Ron said looking at me still wierdly.

"I'm Harry Potter!"Harry said still similing.

"Cool, can I see the scar?" Ron asked smiling.

"Okay, if you guys don't stop smiling I'm going to smack you both upside the head!!" I yelled because all the smiling was annoying.

"Fine!"Harry said sarcastically because he was still smiling. Ron agreed with him and stayed smiling.

"Whatever..."I said looking at the door where there was a brown haired girl standing.


	2. Meeting Hermione

**Meeting Hermione**

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville Longbottom lost his?"She said as Harry got out his wand.

"Accio Neville Longbottom's Toad!"Harry yelled before a toad came flying in.

"Harry, How did you do that that's a third year spell?"Ron asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, but thanks, Harry er-?"She began to say but became puzzled at what last name to say?

"Harry Potter and What's your name?" Harry asked smiling.

"Hermione Granger and Thank you. I'll just take the toad and leave you three." She said as she took the toad ans was about to leave.

"Hermione, Why don't you just take Neville back his toad and then come back to hang with us?" I asked her nicely.

"Thanks, I'll be right back ." She said smilng and left. She then retuned with a small bag, she then sat next to me.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said to her nicely, too.

"Hi, Ron and Who are you?" She asked while pointing to me.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Mione." I said using a nick name i'd just come up with.

"Well Hi, So are you all purebloods?" She asked quietly.

"I am!" Ron said sweetly to her.

"So am I," I replied then quietly added,"Not for long though."

"I'm not, I was raised by Muggles but my father was and my Mother was muggleborn. So what about you?" He replied as he glanced out the window then back to her.

"No I was born to Muggles."She replied frowning then continued,"So does this mean were all friends?"

"Yes!!"Ron and I said at the same time. Harry nodded his head yes while smililng at her.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?"The plump witch at the door asked point to the trolly filled with all my favorites. I got up and said yes, then bought everthing.


	3. The Sorting Cermony

**The Sorting Ceremony**

"Come on you guy's let's go get sorted."I said as the train jerked to a stop.

"My brothers Fred and George told me we would have to fight a troll?"Ron said as we meet a Half-Giant named Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid. This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."Harry said pointing to all three of us.

" 'Ello 'Arry, Hermione, Ron and Draco."He said in return. "So you guys should get into the boats."

The four of us got into a boat, Harry and Ron in the front and Me and Mione in the back. As we went around the bend you could see Hogwarts. It was beautiful. We meet Professor McGonagall on the way and she said, "Thank you Hagrid. Now first years follow me." We followed her to a giant door.

Where she said,"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass through this doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. I'll be right back, so try to smarten yourself up before I come back"

"So they were true the sayings amongest the Slytherins, Malfoy!? You're becoming a Gryffindork, hanging out with Mudbloods, Blood Traitors and Half-Bloods" Pansy Parkinson said while the rest of the Slytherin like kids laughed at me.

"Don't you ever call Mione a Mudblood, Ron or any Weasley a Blood Traitor or I will put you in the Hospital Wing before you could even beg for help!"I exclaimed before continuing,"Also there is nothing wrong with Half-Bloods because Voldermort is one!!"

"We're ready for you, now."Professor McGonagall said looking a me as if I was a three headed dog. We followed her into the Great Hall, when she said,"Now when I call your name come up and I'll place the sorting hat on your head"

"Hermione Granger"Professor McGonagall said as she read Mione's name off the list. She then placed the sorting hat on her and it took a minute or two but the Hat finally yelled,"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

"Draco Malfoy!"Professor McGonagall said before I walked up there. I was praying and literally screaming in my Not Slytherin! The Hat said to, _"But why not Slytherin, you belong there but I guess you do show a lot of bravery to your good for nothing father so, _GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!"

The hall was dead so scilent that you could literally hear a pin drop. I practically ran to the Gryffindor table and took my rightful spot next to Mione. Mione thanked me for sticking up for her outside in the hall and said congradtulations to me.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall yelled and again you could hear a pin drop as she placed the hat on Harry's head. After the longest time the Hat yelled, GRYFFIDOR!!!!!!!"

As harry came to sit down across from Mione and Me, Professor McGonagall yelled, "Ronald Weasley." and right after she put the hat on him the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Good job Ron, and congradtulations on making Gryffindor."Mione said laughing at how red his face was getting. "And congradtulatoins Harry."

After that we went to the common room and went to our new room to rest for the night. Just alittle while after we got to the Great Hall for breakfast my bird flew into the Hall and landed right infront of me with a Howler in it's peak and that was a bad sign because it was my fathers righting on the outside of it.


	4. My First Day as A Gryffindor

**First Day as A Gryffindor**

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!! YOU ARE SUPOSED TO BE IN SLYTHERIN! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN FAMILY, AND YOU ARE HERE BY BANISHED AND DISOWNED FROM EVERYTHING MALFOY!!!! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE HORRIBLY ASHAMED OF YOU FOR EVEN TALKING TO BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS AND FOR INSULTING HE-WHO-MUSNT-BE-NAMED!!!!!!!!!!" My horible father screamed at me from the howler. Everyone in the Great Hall were shocked that Lucius Malfoy had just disowned his own heir but since mother is still young he'll probably have another one!

"Well, I hope you all got enought to eat because breakfast is over, and would Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron please come to my office right now?"Professor Dumbledore said before leaving the hall. Me and the other three then went to his office and he allowed us in then asked, "Ron, could you go get me your rat? Please"

"Yes, Professor. I'll be right back."Ron answered as he ran out the door.

"Know Ms. Granger, is anything wrong at your house?"Professor Dumbledore asked her sadly. She had tears in her eyes as she shook her head yes. He then continued, "What do your adopted parents, do?"

"They drink alot, they hit me and say I don't deserve to live because I'm a witch."Mione said shifting in her chair then continued, "My mom blamed me for the reason my little brother and sister were born still. She always said that it was my fault we had to keep moving and the reason that she and dad didn't have much money. I remember one time my dad threw me against the wall and took me to the ER room but lied saying I accidently fell down the stairs."

"Ms. Granger, have your parents told you who your biological parents are?"Professor Dumbledore asked. She shook her head no. He then continued,"Your biological parents are Erid and Ashlesha Parkinson. You have three sisters, Rosalia who's a seventh year, Alyssum who's a third year and Pansy your twin sister."

"But that can't be true cuz she just called me a mudblood yesterday and wouldn't I have been placed in Slytherin?"Hermione asked.

"She doesn't know you are her sister and no you wouldn't hae been placed in slytheirn because not all people follow family traditions. Your mother was from a family of Ravenclaw's and made it into Slytherin and your father came from a family of Hufflepuff and made Slytherin. Oh, and your real name is Lillian Booklyn Parkinson. Your parents wanted me to take the glamor charm off, but it's up to you?"Professor Dumbledore said. She nodded her head and after he flicked his wand over her he conjoured up a mirror. Lillian/Hermione was shocked at the reflection she saw. She now was a black haired, blue eyed girl an exact replica of Pansy. "Now that is over, Draco, your father has aparently banished and disowned you from the Malfoy family and since your mother was a Black and your cousin Sirius is the only living Black would you like to live with him and take up his last name?"Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor I would like that but are you sure he wants me? I mean I'm a bloody Malfoy?"I said as Ron came back with his rat.

"Here, Professor. But I still don't know why you wanted him?"Ron said as he looked at the girl sitting in Mione's old seat.

"How long has he been missing his toe? And I'd like you to meet Lillian Parkinson. She's in Gryffindor and try to figure out who she use to be."Professor Dumbledore said as he took the cage from Ron.


	5. First Day as A Gryffindor Pt 2

First Day as a Gryffindor pt. 2

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron guessed looking at Mione.

"Yes, its me but my name is now Lillian." Lillian smilied at me.

"You look just like your sister if that's alright to say? Only Lillian, you don't acquire the same pug face as her. Your beautiful compared to her." I stated smiling back at her.

"Sir, why did you need Ron's rat?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Because I assume it is an animagus, and the person in charge of the animagi being Peter Pettigrew." Professor Dumbledore answered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who's Peter Pettigrew?" Harry asked him.

"Well it all started out with Sirius Black, after your parents were murdered Harry he went after Peter declaring that he gave them out to Lord Voldemort and in the end Pettigrew did a curse that blew up the whole street, cut off a finger making it think Sirius killed him and transfigured into a rat. Is how I assume everything went down. Peter Pettigrew was your parents Secret Keeper." Professor Dumbledore stated as two aurors arrived in the room.

"And this has to deal with us how?" I asked.

"Well, since Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial thanks to Fudge and if I prove that Pettigrew is still alive then maybe I could find you a home Draco and Harry a better home than his Aunt and Uncle's." Professor Dumbledore said smirking.

"Okay, makes sense." Harry said quietly, I nodded with him.

"Okay, now boys on the count of three, One... Two... Three!" Professor Dumbledore stated before they did a spell to make Pettigrew human again.

"Where am I? Ohhh, Professor Dumbledore what a wonderful sight to see you." Pettigrew said.

"No, Pettigrew, you sold Lily and James to Voldemort that night didn't you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't mean to! What could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea ... he has weapons you can't imagine ... I was scared, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen ...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me ... He - he was taking over everywhere! Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him? You don't understand! He would have killed me" Pettigrew said to Dumbledore.

"I would have rather died than betrayed their trust." Professor Dumbeldore stated as the Aurors took away Pettigrew.

"Now, what?" Harry asked.

"I'll go to Fudge in the morning and you four continue on to class." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle.


End file.
